Bad Apple
United States |side2 = Russia Mind-controlled American forces (later break free) |goal1 = Find out what happened to the recon team Liberate New York City Capture the Psychic Beacon |goal2 = Protect New York City from Allied counterattacks Keep the Psychic Beacon under Soviet control |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = * Initial team of troops and vehicles * Standard American arsenal |forces2 = * Standard Russian arsenal * Some American arsenal |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Massive |music = Infiltrator (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = RP |design2 = RP }} Operation: Bad Apple is the fifth Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing After weeks of relentless fighting, we have successfully pushed the Soviets back out of the Southern states along the East Coast. We snuck a small taskforce into New York City for reconnaissance before we make a full-scale attempt to retake the city. However, just this morning, all contact with the team has suddenly ceased. We are not sending the main force in before the matter is investigated. We've just lost the Bahaman Aircraft Carrier fleet in mysterious circumstances, with reports indicating they started firing at each other before being bombard by our very own Stormchild fighters. Additionally, unusually large amounts of our vehicles have been recently seen being used by the enemy around the country, including New York. Be on your guard Commander, something very dangerous is going on in here. Objective 1: Find the missing taskforce. Objective 2: Wait for further instructions. Events Arrival in New York While establishing Battlefield Control, the Commander noticed that Civilians and American troops were firing upon his own forces. Intel reported that surviving Allied troops were located south-west from his current location. With this knowledge, and a warning from Allied Command about more soldiers turning against him, the Commander moved his forces out. Using newly acquired Riot Troopers, he quickly eliminated any opposition he found and made his way to the river, his Voyager Transports following on behind. After some fighting, the Commander captured a Naval Shipyard and a Barracks. He soon had them be repaired by Engineers. Rescuing the captured American Forces Now that the Naval Shipyard and Barracks were back in good condition, the Commander prepared a small fleet to pave way for a rescue mission, sinking several Soviet ships in the process. His soldiers landed there and began to move towards the place where the task force was held captive, but something wasn't right. Upon their arrival, the captives began firing on their would-be rescuers. Realizing that the task force is now a threat and beyond help, the Commander had no choice but order his troops to execute these "treasonous" soldiers. Capturing the "unknown object" Afterwards, Intel located a mysterious object in the place where the World Trade Center once was. They believed it might be responsible for why their forces were turning "Red". They predicted that, should they stay in the city for too long, they too would be affected. The Commander mobilized his forces and headed deeper into New York City, facing both Soviet soldiers as well as armed American civilians and soldiers. They also managed to rescue a captive Engineer, who was key in capturing the building. Eventually, his men reached and captured the device, powering it down immediately. As a result, the "turned" American personnel and Civilians suddenly snapped from Soviet Control and began fighting the Russians. US command was curious about what and how this mysterious machine worked. While the Soviets sold off their power to prevent the Allies from harnessing its power, a series of civilian Power Plants were located around New York City that could be used as substitutes. After some persistent fighting, the Psychic Beacon harnessed enough power to become operational. Without warning, all Soviet forces present in New York City were suddenly now under their control. Before they could take any action, their Engineers reported that they had no idea how to keep the device working. As a result, the beacon blew up, freeing the Soviets from control. With no other options, the American forces eliminated the remaining Soviets and secured New York City, putting it back under Allied control. Aftermath With the the discovery of the Psychic Beacon, Allied Command was completely horrified. They quickly realized that not only had multiple losses been through this power over the mind, but that Soviet victory could be the end of free will itself. The data was also sent to the European Alliance. It would prove useful in the latter, more tragic events to come. In the meantime, the Soviets had seized Chicago and built another Psychic Beacon, along with a device that could amplify the effect of said Beacon. The Commander was sent immediately to stop said construction of a device. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 8500 * Countdown before Psychic Beacon activates: 55 minutes * The player starts off with an Abrams Tank. * There are less garrisoned buildings in the map. * The player is warned when they approach the beach on the lower left, and the three Tesla Coils on the beach will be revealed. * 2 Engineers will be paradropped when approaching the two Tech Oil Derricks on the bottom left. * 3 Engineers will be paradropped as additional reinforcements upon capturing the Psychic Beacon. They will appear at the bottom right. * Tech Power Plant in the city will be revealed. * The least number of enemy forces stationed in the city will appear in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 4000 * Countdown before Psychic Beacon activates: 40 minutes * The player is warned when they approach the beach on the lower left, and the three Tesla Coils on the beach will be revealed. * An Engineer will be paradropped when approaching the two Tech Oil Derricks on the bottom left. * 3 Engineers will be paradropped as additional reinforcements upon capturing the Psychic Beacon. They will appear at the bottom right. * A Borillo will appear from the top left to destroy the player's Tech Oil Derricks found there. * Once entering certain areas on the city, the Soviets will send paratroopers to attack the player's forces. * Tech Power Plant in the city will be revealed. Mental * Starting credits: 2000 * Countdown before Psychic Beacon activates: 35 minutes * 2 Engineers will be paradropped when approaching the two Tech Oil Derricks on the bottom left. * A Borillo will appear from the top left to destroy the player's Tech Oil Derricks found there. * Once entering certain areas on the city, the Soviets will send paratroopers to attack the player's forces. * Enemy forces stationed in the city are numerous in this difficulty. Trivia * This mission is based on Big Apple, the third Soviet mission in Red Alert 2. Instead of the Soviets occupying the city and building/defending a Psychic Beacon, the Allies have to retake the city and capture the said Psychic Beacon. * The location marked in the loading image of this mission is not accurate, which is more closer to the Washington D.C. The actual location of New York City is on its northeast. zh:坏苹果 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions